


Baby Steps

by buckg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically how Jesse joined Overwatch/ Blackwatch, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Canon-Typical Violence, Good Dad Gabe, How Do Tags Work?, I'll add more as I go along, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Not mc//reyes!, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckg/pseuds/buckg
Summary: The story of how Jesse McCree came to be.Jesse has been a stray most of his life. Moving from place to place with the infamous gang Deadlock he never had a true place where he felt like he belonged.Along came Gabriel Reyes.





	1. Day 0

"Fuck. Your knee is in my back," It was another normal day for Gabe. Get up. Go on a mission. And then paperwork. The Commander tried to get up and out of bed but strong arms pulled him back down to the mattress. "No. Ten more minutes. You're my only heat source," A gravelly voice sounded beside him. "Up and at it Jackie. We got an organisation to run," he pressed a kiss to Jacks lips and the other man scrunched up his face. "Your breath stinks," The blonde sat up in the bed and dragged himself to his feet. "Athena, what's the schedule for today?" Jack yawned and put his eyepiece on. "Good Morning Strike Commander. You have a meeting at 9AM followed by a team briefing of the new rookies. You then have a conference with the United Nations and then assisting in Commander Reyes Deadlock Mission. Would you like a refresher of your schedule Commander Reyes?" Gabe shrugged and sighed, "Yeah why not," he started throwing on his armour, securing his bullet proof vest to his chest.

"Blackwatch Agents are undergoing immense interrogation training today, overlooking this is essential. The Deadlock Mission will take up most of your day. Proper preparation is essential for success. You are reminded that there are at least forty hostiles in the building. Five of which are under the age of eighteen. You will take care of that and bring them in. Relocation will then commence. The rest are to be neutralised." Gabe nodded and ran a hand through his curls before pulling his beanie on. "Thanks Athena," he clipped his ID card to his belt and was ready to go. Where as Jack was sleepily sitting on the bed. "Come on Cariño," He took Jacks clothes from the wardrobe and lay them on the bed. "Athena how long until my 9AM meeting?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Approximately two hours and thirty minutes," Before Gabe knew it Jack had dragged him down to the bed and pinned him down, his thighs clamped down on either side. "Whoa. What brought this on?" He felt the friction between Jacks crotch and his own. "I'm tired and cranky but I'm really horny so please satisfy your boyfriend?" Jack leaned down and pressed his lips messily to the other mans. The scrape of Gabes beard against Jacks skin made him whine needily, deepening it.

About an hour and a half later both men emerged from the room with satisfied smiles on their faces. "I'll see you later sunshine," Gabe pressed a final kiss to his boyfriends lips before they went in different directions. "Don't get into any trouble Commander Reyes," They parted ways and went to work. Gabriel took his usual walking route, passing agents who saluted as he walked past. Ana Amari was standing with some agents going over details about a few separate missions. "Gabriel if you think you can walk past me without a chat then you don't know me at all," Ana announced as Gabe tried to walk on past her. "Busy morning?" She nudged him with an all knowing smile. "How do you always know? Do you have our room on surveillance or something?" He grumbled taking his beanie off and running a hand through his hair. "Nah it's just the way you are walking," She smirked and smacked his ass hard emitting a small whimper from the Commander. "I'll get you back for that. I'll set Rein on the case," Gabe said over his shoulder as he walked swiftly away. After that comment he needed to get away from her quickly. A little known fact was that Gabe was terrified of the Captain. "Gabriel Reyes! You leave him out of this!" Ana yelled after him and he let out a satisfied chuckle.

The day seemed to drag along until he was about to get on the jet for the Deadlock Mission. Exiting the building he saw Jack standing there in all of his glory. "Hey blondie," Gabe approached the Strike Commander with a smile. Jack turned to look at him, his gaze softening immediately. "Good afternoon Gabriel," he moved close to Gabe, his hands moving up to fix his boyfriends popped up collar. "You nervous?" Jack smoothed it down and let one of his hands rest at his shoulder. "It's a big deal. I've been trying to take 'em down for years. Gonna gun the bastards down," he gritted his teeth. Deadlock were a pain in Gabriel Reyes' ass. He disagreed with almost anything they stood for. The kidnapping pissed him off the most. Gabe loved kids. You could tell by the way he acted around Fareeha. The girl was spoilt rotten by the man. "Gabe. Gabriel. You ready to go?" Jack placed a hand on his shoulder gently startling him from his thoughts. "Ready when you are Jackie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm kinda nervous posting this but here you go! It's been hanging around in my notes for a while and my friends demanded that I posted it! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get to add more chapters, I'll try to make 'em regular!
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome! ✨
> 
> (Sorry it's sorta short. I promise they get better!)


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planning this mission for months, Commander Reyes can finally orchestrate the infiltration of the infamous Deadlock Gang.

It seemed like half of Overwatch was packed into the small Blackwatch division jet. Gabe was giving a final briefing to all of his agents, it was essential that it went well. They couldn't afford any casualties on their side. "You've all been issued a number. Your number sorts you into one of four groups. Group one is with me. We are getting minors that have been kidnapped out of the building safely. Group two. You are with Ja- Strike Commander Morrison. You are first the in the building. Cover all exits and force your way in," He nodded over to his partner who was beside him. Jack wasn't in his usual electric blue get up. That wasn't the Blackwatch way. Instead he was dressed head to toe in black. A stark contrast against his almost golden hair. 

"Ahem. Gabe, you're staring," Jack whispered, a slight blush visible on his cheeks. "Wha- Oh. Oh right uh-" he shook himself mentally continuing on with the briefing. "Captain Amari. You are with Group Three. You're our eyes on the high ground. Snipers take their positions before Group one blows the doors off the damned place. And finally. Lieutenant Wilhelm is in charge of securing the building. No one can slip past us. Do I make myself clear?" Gabriel called out to the Agents lined up, one beside the other. Nervous and unsure faces looked back at him. "Understood Commander!" All Agents chanted in unison and the Blackwatch leader walked away with a satisfied grin. 

Athena notified him of the arrival time and Gabe made his way up to the front of the jet where Ana was sitting along with Torb. Jack came up behind him and placed his hands on his hips, "You're hot when you're bossy," he kept his voice down but a noise of disgust still sounded from Torb. "Can you two just keep it for the bedroom?" Ana snorted with laughter, covering her mouth to stifle the giggles. "Why don't we do it right here huh? Seems like a suitable place," The pair turned on the dramatics like the drama queens they truly were. "Oh yes. Take me Gabriel!" 

"You two shut yer mouths!" Torbjörn scrunched his face up as both men roared with laughter. "Jeez Torb, you are way to easy to wind up. Relax will you!" He slapped the Swedish man on the back and turned to Jack who was now leaning against the wall, his arms folded. "All goes well sunshine, you'll have me all to yourself tonight. How does dinner sound? I'll make my chilli," Gabe turned on the charm and Jack shook his head, a goofy laugh escaping his lips. 

"You don't have to woo me gorgeous. I already am your boyfriend remember?" He moved close to Gabe, lacing their fingers together. Jack and Gabe came as a pair now. Ever since they started their relationship when they joined Overwatch. Their closest friends only knew of them despite being all over each other most of the time. Outside of the Overwatch Base we're oblivious to it as the press would have a field day. Gabe didn't want to deal with anymore reporters than he already had to.

"Commander Reyes we are arriving at the destination now."

"Thank you Athena," Gabriel looked out the window onto the ground below. It was a dusty, dry looking place beside a deep, almost bottomless, canyon. It looked incredibly run down, half of the signs on the various diners below had fallen off or rusted away. It looked quite frankly...shit. How could anyone live in these conditions. No water source was visible for miles, crops couldn't be grown to provide anyone...this place was just down right sad. 

After a few minutes of sorting Agents into Groups, Gabe was satisfied and ready to move out. "Morrison!" Reyes called out and his boyfriend turned around with a smile. That damn self assured grin. It caught him off guard everytime. "Be safe out there Jackie. Can't afford losing you," he kept his voice down not wanting anyone to hear. It was an intimate moment between the pair. "I'll be fine Gabe. You don't need to worry about me," Jack patted him on the shoulder and turned back to join his group.

Phase one of the mission went well. Athena did a scan of the building, locating every member of Deadlock present in the vicinity. 

"Amari in position. Ready when you are."

"Lieutenant Wilhelm raring to go Commander!" 

"Morrison here. On your mark Commander." 

"Right then. Let's go kick their asses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some deadly writers block typing this out but finally I've finished it.
> 
> And don't worry. Our favourite cowboy will be turning up very soon...
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome! ✨
> 
> I also have a tumblr @hanzoyu


End file.
